User talk:Owed/Archive 3
No Saki! I was wondering if anyone else has this problem. No matter how many times I complete the job where I am to collect the Saki used in Bankok it never shows up in the loot. I get everything else but not he Saki yet. Is this just some pointless excercise in wasting 11 in energy? I have begun to wonder. Donald Paul Polk, aka Jimmy "The Fist" Mazzolla in Mafia Wars. — The preceding unsigned comment was added by (talk) at 20:37, 04 July 2010 (UTC). Page needs work I threw up this page with place holders for new 4th July Marketplace stuff. Under the Fourth of July Sale 2010 Anyways, all of those items need pages with stats, all the images are uploaded and the one image gives all the stats, I know it's horrible to not do it myself, but I just thought I'd mention it's still being missing. Thanks. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Joedirte (talk • ) at 04:34, July 5, 2010 (UTC). profile page is it possible to block other people from editing your own profile page? it's been twice that an unregistered user (ip: 65.80.187.227) changed my profile with inappropiate text (such as i have sex with cats and do webcam shows with it) it's kinda annoying people can edit someone else his/her profile with things like that —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Mazdafreak (talk • ) at 07:47, July 9, 2010 (UTC). South Africa It needs to be added to the main page. Kthnx Bai Mashuga31 20:53, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Vegas jackpot weekend Hi, could you tell me what time will start vegas jackpot weekend? Beacuse i still have singel mastery and loot, Thank you Michael Michał Elias 08:28, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Hello. Hi. =) —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 0O00O00O0 (talk • ) at 17:21, July 16, 2010 (UTC). new property in new york i want a proper in which you can collect REWARD POINTS to increase your RP and you can buy it in dollars! by:skilled criminal default don level 104 fearless —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Keeneye658 (talk • ) at 00:27, July 19, 2010 (UTC). :I'd like that too, but we (i.e. the wiki team) don't have any influence on new features. We're just ordinary fans. Owed (talk) 20:26, July 19, 2010 (UTC) adding mafia members Why does it seem that some people can add a hundred peeps, but some of us get blocked after ten? The rules appear to be different across the board! What's up with that? —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Ronnieburton (talk • ) at 22:58, July 20, 2010 (UTC). how do i get my wishlist item in here ?? How do i get my wishlist item in here ? is this limited ? daily limited or how ? and then also how to i post my item back into that too .. my wishlist is FOrest scorpion, Ninja and Suspension Coil ... Plz help me A Chit Lay 05:38, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Hey ! the rumor mill Any chance of a listing of rumors if they are true, false, or unknown In the same are could known game glitches be posted. thanks, Peter —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Peter.muise1 (talk • ) at 11:14, July 21, 2010 (UTC). Las vegas Help please help me, I was able to move to las vegas but many of my friends can not move to las vegas * They've had 100 more chips * The number of mafia they were more than enough,, * Types levels above 400 think "what is not yet qualified —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Ivoy (talk • ) at 20:33, July 22, 2010 (UTC). Thanks HEY THANKS, I WAS TRYING TO FIX THE MASTERY REWARS BUT COULDN'T FIGURE HOW TO DO IT. I WAS TRYING TI PUT THE ATTACK SIGN IN FRONT OF THE ATTACK BUT I COULDN'T DO IT IN THE MASTERY REWARDS. HOW DO YOU DO IT? THANKS! —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' G136497258 (talk • ) at 21:54, July 22, 2010 (UTC). Thank you! Thanks for the warm welcome. I've been using the Wiki almost as long as Mafia Wars has been alive, but that was my first post here. Nice meet you!~Alabama —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Myhappyplace (talk • ) at 23:26, July 22, 2010 (UTC). Vegas Payouts Thanks for the welcome :) and I was wondering, most of the payouts from jobs in Vegas shown here are lower than what I see in game, not sure if I should edit or not, any idea why ? Forgot to sign and just realised it's because I'm Mogul so I better not edit payouts I guess ? --Naouak 16:40, July 24, 2010 (UTC) hi hi —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Jarren808 (talk • ) at 22:24, July 24, 2010 (UTC).